


Happy Halloween

by Senko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senko/pseuds/Senko
Summary: This is a fic for confused-dreamer#9101 (on discord)  / idealistic-fatalism on tumblr.It is part of the Halloween fic exchange going on the Langston! discord. A quick sneak peak:-Hey, Pidge! Did you know that if we say "I want to die" and in that moment a soul is near us and hear us, that soul would be forever chasing us so you can lose spiritual force and it can take over our body, sending you to the astral plane? If it is a wandering soul it would fix things it left unfinished, but if it is a demon it would cause the same damage that it did in their previous life. And once it is all finished it would tell us " You didn't want to live, and I wanted my life back"- Lance started ranting once they were decorating since Halloween was near and Keith’s party was going to be Halloween themed just to have the decorations ready.What could go wrong during Halloween? Pidge, Lance and the rest of the paladins are going to find it out.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Langst Halloween Exchange 2020





	Happy Halloween

The war ended with many loses and Lance knew that everybody was busy, he knew it and still wanted to do something different this year to commemorate the fallen ones. Every year they reunited to drink and remember princess Allura, after the war where Lance lost the only girl, he was serious for.

He had lived in a farm for almost 3 years. His marks remembering him how much he missed Allura, so this year he decided to do something about it. This year there would be no more mopping around, it would be a nice celebration since, if his calendar was right, Halloween was near, just a month away! And just a week before it was Keith’s birthday!

So, he called everyone. The answers he got were from “ok, see you there, Lance” to “are you ok, Lance?”. Still, everyone had agreed to come and he had lots of things to prepare, he was truly happy that even after the years, Team Voltron still reunited at New Altea, just under Allura’s statue to commemorate the fallen ones, specially the princess.

Now, they were going to meet again to celebrate Keith’s birthday and he knew what to do. He needed candies and many, many things to decorate his farm. Halloween was one of his favorite celebrations since he could do “trick or treat” and he loved the treats he got, he loved candies. Plus, he was sure Keith loved sweets.

So, he went out of his farm and went to buy the goods. His friends deserved just the best of the best and he was going to give them just that.

Shopping had taken some time, but he had managed to order the cake, with drawings of Kosmo and the team and a “happy birthday Mullet” note. Even got him a present. A small plushie of the black lion.

He was not going to admit it to them, but he had missed them. Being in New Altea with only Coran as a friend was hard but he couldn’t be on Earth anymore. The first year of him having altean marks had been hard on everyone, especially his family so he had decided to live in New Altea and start from zero while telling others about how great Allura was.

Pidge, bless her soul, had decided to arrive a week before the others to help him. Hunk had been personally offended that he hadn’t been requested to bake the cake for Keith, but considering all the job he had he understood and told Lance that he would arrive a day before, just in case anything came on.

Shiro and Keith had been apart for so long that he was sure the older male missed him dearly. And Lance was glad to have Pidge near. He even started talking about Halloween just to try to scare her, which was mostly a fail since she used science to turn down all his comments.

-Hey, Pidge! Did you know that if we say _"I want to die"_ and in that moment a soul is near us and hear us, that soul would be forever chasing us so you can lose spiritual force and it can take over our body, sending you to the astral plane? If it is a wandering soul it would fix things it left unfinished, but if it is a demon it would cause the same damage that it did in their previous life. And once it is all finished it would tell us _" You didn't want to live, and I wanted my life back"_ \- Lance started ranting once they were decorating since Halloween was near and Keith’s party was going to be Halloween themed just to have the decorations ready.

-Lance- a warning tone in her voice told Lance that he better shut up now before Pidge decided to attack him with a pillow.

-No, really. Think about it! We don't really know what happens after death- not even him, who had already died once only to be brought back by Allura. Although he was sure that nobody knew that part since Allura never really talked about it with the rest and he wasn’t about to tell Pidge he had died once.

-Lance, there is no scientific information about what happens after death like, we just really stop existing. We have no proof that ghost exist or any kind of angels and demons which is what you are pointing at- she tried to reason.

-Well, we also didn’t have proof magic existed until Allura showed up and we knew aliens were real and we saw what quintessence could do- he tried to argue but Pidge had already stopped decorating.

-Magic and quintessence are different. Magic has no basis, quintessence is an element, one we haven’t discovered on Earth. We learned about it because Allura taught us about it- she knew how much Lance missed her and she knew this was probably his way of coping with her death even after three years.

Lance, however, was not convinced by that statement. For him, magic and quintessence would be the same. The astral plane just being something in between, since he could still remember how he had heard Shiro, who had been dead by that time, and could interact a little. Because if Shiro had been dead, he was neither in Hell nor Heaven, he was in between.

-I think you are wrong, but you are the intelligent one- he was still bitter that after all this time, nobody had told him he wasn’t dumb, nobody dared to correct Bob nor tell him he was not dumb, even after the show ended. So, he arrived at the logical conclusion that everybody sided with Bob on that statement because it was true, which granted, hurt a lot.

Pidge noticed his change but didn’t comment on it.

Keith’s birthday celebration happened without any problems, everyone had fun and Hunk even prepared him special cookies just for him since he couldn’t bake the cake nor the food.

The paladins were now planning to stay a few more days to celebrate Halloween by Lance’s suggestion. Not that they will tell him that they were worried about how he was after Allura’s death.

-I am telling you Mullet, candies _are_ a must for Halloween. Same as costumes! – Keith didn’t want to argue with him, being just glad that he was livelier than in his birthday celebration.

-I know, I just don’t understand _why_ I should also dress in a costume. I’m not even planning on going out to ask for candies- he said with crossed arms.

-Party popper… Even Shiro will be dressing as a vampire to go out with Pidge and me. Hunk wanted to come but he is worried he has caught the flu, so we wanted you to come with us. Is it too much to ask for? - he said pouting slightly.

Keith decided to not comment on what he really thought. Lance needed them now, he had just discovered that after talking with Hunk and how the bigger man was worried about how closed off his friend had become. Not that he will admit it, but Hunk was right. After Allura’s death Lance had changed completely, even during his party he was so quiet that it frightened him.

-Ok, then… - he looked at the clothes at the store. Shiro was going to be a vampire, Pidge was choosing a pixie costume and Lance was seeing what to choose, probably a mummy.

-A werewolf? - he tried to choose one decent costume.

-Are you even trying Keith? Ok, a werewolf will be for you. I will go as a superhero- they paid for the costumes and went to get the candies. An important announcement being made on the news.

A few surviving galra soldiers had taken possession of a planet very advanced in technology and were planning on getting revenge on the Coalition. To avoid getting caught, they didn’t say the name of the planet or what they were planning to do.

-Probably an empty treat just to show how they aren’t really fond of the idea of a Coalition- Keith said while holding all the things they bought. After all, at the Blade they were still dealing with rebel galra. They had won the war but complete peace was not yet an option.

-Still, it can be dangerous. We should be prepared- Lance said worried. Those were moments of peace. They were supposed to have gained a new freedom.

-The Blades are probably going to destroy them for even thinking about disrupting the peace Allura gained- Keith tried to reason. Kolivan had told him that Team Voltron needed their rest, they fought a war that wasn’t even meant for them and now he wanted them to live as normal young people.

That was actually part of the reason he was now on New Altea, following Lance and preparing himself to celebrate his first Halloween ever.

-That’s true. Kolivan will surely give them a piece of his mind- Lance laughed a little and they started to prepare everything.

Lance had been worried about Hunk so Pidge was the one in charge of checking how the yellow paladin was doing. Fortunately, it seemed that he was getting better, but not enough to celebrate Halloween with them.

-Sorry man, I think I will pass. But have fun with Pidge, Shiro and Keith. Coran will stay with me so don’t worry- he tried to calm his best friend since he knew he loved Halloween, mostly because it was the start before Día de Muertos. A tradition Lance deeply loved, more now than ever since he could honor the fallen princess in his own way.

-Yeah, you are right. I will bring candies for you two. I left some near the entrance for Coran to give to anyone that comes- he said with a soft smile. Coran really tried to learn about human costumes and on New Altea some human traditions were adopted to honor the paladins. Halloween being one of those, along with Christmas and Valentines.

-Have fun- Hunk said his good byes and went to rest a little bit more, cursing his luck at getting sick during the celebration he knew Lance wanted to spend with everyone.

-Ready guys? - he was dressed as Spiderman, while Pidge was a pixie, Shiro a vampire and Keith a werewolf.

-Yes! - Pidge looked like a very excited kid wanting to get the most candies she could. Which knowing her, was probably the case.

-Then let’s see who gets Hunk more candies! – Lance proposed with a grin while greeting people. Everybody adored the paladins and were more than happy to give them extra candies once they knew why the yellow paladin was missing.

Keith couldn’t believe even Shiro was joining Lance in all the games and even acting like him. Pidge telling him how similar they really were while Keith still doubted it but after watching them interact, he had to admit that the possibility of them being similar was high.

Halloween had passed without problems.

Hunk even got better and managed to eat a few candies the next day.

All was fun until the second announcement was done. Everyone was just talking about the fun they had yesterday until the news got them worried.

-We hope you had fun celebrating Halloween. Did you know? We messed with the candies and some had poison and others…a fun chemical that will transform you into beast. I do wonder how all of you are doing right now, since the chemical is slow to act- the transmission got cut short since Kolivan and his crew appeared and eliminated the treat but by that moment it was too late.

All of team Voltron looked shocked.

Poison in the candies.

An unknown chemical that could alter DNA.

Pidge was the first to look for the candies only to find 5 small ones, in Allura’s altar. She quickly made Hunk help her discover what had been done to them. Hunk seemed ready to throw up.

Lance felt terrible.

They all had eaten candies because he had suggested to celebrate Halloween now that they had reunited to celebrate Keith’s birthday.

Anyone could be poisoned or worse, changed into some kind of beast.

Lance looked out of the window to see people transform into different kinds of beast while others just fell down, dead.

-It seems it will start affecting people depending on the race. Some are transforming faster than others- he shouted while Shiro looked outside the window.

He could see it.

The bigger and stronger races were mostly transformed into big beast, while smaller ones just died on the spot. They didn’t have the time to investigate more. It seemed humans were one of the slow transforming ones.

They looked at Coran in shock.

Alteans seemed to transform into zombies.

New Altea had around 70% of altean population. And they had a zombie inside the house.

-This will look like a horror movie- Lance said while trapping Coran inside the house. He truly didn’t want to leave the man alone inside or even outside, but they had no time left.

-I can’t do more if we are going to be on the move. Plus, Coran is strong, he will get free soon. We can’t stay inside the house- Pidge said while they were fleeing. Luckily Hunk had alerted Kolivan what was happening and how they were going to be on the move.

They had managed to escape for the first hours when chaos was all around them. Unfortunately, they had to be hiding since Hunk was still recovering and he couldn’t really keep up with them.

-Hunk, come on man, we need to move- Lance said as zombies were getting closer.

-Lance, I can’t literally move, and even if you somehow carry me, I will slow you down. Even Pidge knows that. You need to leave me behind. After all, we barely managed to escape with a few weapons, you will need them- he said giving Lance his riffle.

Shiro had to put a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

-He is right Lance. You should respect his decision. A very brave one- he said kneeling next to Hunk, wishing him to take care of himself.

-It’s not fair- Hunk almost laughed at how Lance had said it while pouting.

-Life isn’t fair, Lance. Now, go before it is too late- he said softly sneezing a bit.

Leaving had a special effect on Lance, since every few minutes he kept looking back at where Hunk stayed behind. He was almost sure he heard zombies going right where he was. If Hunk at least had a weapon he would defend himself, but since he had given him his weapon that meant that the zombies had a big chance of biting him.

Would Hunk transform from a bite, just like the movies? Or would that be proven to be a myth?

He hoped nothing happened to him.

Now, only Shiro, Pidge and Keith were with him. A team of four without a solid way of communicating with Kolivan, plus they had limited weapons. The only one that required ammunition was him. Shiro could use his arm if worst came to worst, Keith’s blade didn’t really need ammunition and Pidge was focusing on getting help and trying to connect with Kolivan, since she had only taken her laptop.

They needed to defend Pidge, if they wanted a way to get Kolivan to help.

But of course, luck didn’t seem to be with them.

-Are you ok, Shiro? – he asked cautiously. They had been running for hours, not stopping to drink or eat and right now Shiro didn’t look so good.

-Yeah, but we need to stop to eat, drink and rest- he said in a very soft voice, once Lance turned his back to him, he raised his pants a little and almost screamed.

The pain he had been feeling on his leg, was not because he had strained his muscles. Instead it was because he was transforming. His leg had fur.

He was going to protect them the most he could do. So, he made sure they had a proper rest, drank water and ate something that were definitely not candies.

-You are acting weird- Keith was the one to bring it up. Looking straight at him in a very curious way, like looking at him hoping he wasn’t a clone or something similar due to the candies.

-I need a favor, Keith- he caught his attention and decided that the best course of action would be to name him the leader, which didn’t sit well with Keith, who was trying to think what to do.

-Tie me to the tree. I’m transforming into a werewolf; I’ll be dangerous and you will need to run- Keith understood the big situation they had on their hands. Their biggest and strongest fighters were out of commission, and while he and Lance could fight, they also needed to cover for Pidge who couldn’t possibly do well in a hand to hand combat if needed, not without a weapon, at least.

So, he tied him firmly.

-Good bye Keith- he knew that look Keith had. The one of “this is not the end, dumbass”.

-See you later, Shiro- he said finally running to were Lance was with Pidge. They needed to move and they needed to do it now.

-Keith! Where is Shiro? - Lance was the first to notice his absence.

-Will explain later, we need to move- he saw how Pidge was sleeping on Lance’s back.

Considering the situation, there was not much he could do. So, he followed Keith.

-Shiro ate candies, remember? Well, he is turning into a werewolf- he said like it was nothing major. Even when from the inside he was killing to know a way to revert the damage.

-Uh oh, that sounds…bad- terrible, really. But just looking at Keith’s face he knew it was not the time to say anything to him. He was stressed enough as it is.

The sound of a tree falling woke up Pidge.

-You two need to run- Keith had already his sword on hand. He was not proud of what he was thinking of doing but if anyone could stop Shiro, it was him.

-What…? - Pidge didn’t even finish her phrase when she felt how Lance ran like the wind. She tried to process what was happening when she saw it.

At the distance, Keith was fighting a werewolf.

A werewolf that had a metal arm.

A very familiar metal arm.

She didn’t notice her tears until Lance tried to calm her down. Giving her Hunk’s riffle.

-They will fight, and one of them will end as a victor. We need to prepare ourselves to the worst outcome- he warned her while she tried again to contact Kolivan.

They had been on the move for a while, but he was sure that the running footsteps he heard were from Shiro. Seems like Keith hadn’t won.

-Stay here. It is very hidden- He winked at her while taking his riffle.

-I will protect you Pidgeon- he tried to assure her but she was a crying mess.

-I would prefer to die, Lance. I don’t want to see our friends turning into monsters- she said while crying.

Lance knew the feeling, since he felt the same way.

-Shhh, don’t say that. It is bad luck to say it on Día de Muertos- he tried to make her laugh a little.

But he was as scared as she was.

-Plus, we need you. You are the only one intelligent enough to find a way to heal them- he said with a soft voice, if Shiro was really a werewolf he probably had very good ears.

He was just getting ready when he heard a ruffling sound behind him. Right behind him, stood Pidge, eyes completely white and he was scared of listening to her voice.

-Pidge…? Come on, it is not funny- he tried to assure himself that it was all a sick joke from here but he heard the voice. A very familiar voice.

She was not Pidge right now.

Allura.

The voice was Allura’s.

-Allura? - he wanted to confirm it after hearing her call him.

-Yes. I heard Pidge and decided to take over her body. To show and make her appreciate what she still has. After all, I wanted my life back and do Halloween together with all of you. I missed a lot of things. - she said with a sad look. The situation was getting worse.

-Allura, while I love you being here, the situation is not ideal as you can see- Lance pointed out.

-I know, I just came to communicate that Kolivan and the Blades will arrive soon. Everything will be ok. I am giving Pidge a small idea of what to do to make everything better- she knew that the dead will remain like that but the ones transformed would return to normal.

-So, you will go again? - Lance wanted to cry for losing her a second time.

-Yes, after all Pidge needs to find the cure, not me- she pointed out. Lance understood that, she liked Pidge and would hate for her to disappear just to allow Allura to exist too.

-I understand- he said, much to Allura’s relief.

Just as steps were getting closer, he noticed Krolia near, with Kosmo. It seemed they were putting to sleep the transformed ones. And others were doing a dead count. He was glad Krolia had managed to put Shiro to sleep.

-And Keith? - he asked with a soft voice.

-He was bitten by Shiro. We put him to sleep until we find a cure. The only paladin who died was Hunk, the zombies were about to bite him so he decided to run but unfortunately, he tripped and fell down into a big hole. He died immediately. - she offered her condolences and turned to look at Pidge, who seemed to be asleep on Lance’s lap.

Lance wanted to say that she was Allura but it seemed like she had already left, with the promise of help. And help did arrive.

Pidge opened her eyes and looked at everyone.

She remembered what Lance told her at the beginning of Halloween and started crying. Allura was still watching over them. She still cared about them even in death.

He had been right and she had just been too blind to notice.

She didn’t wait anymore and started typing.

Somehow, she felt like she knew what to do and how to do it. Krolia looked at her work and a smiled after knowing it was a way to restore everything. Kolivan had managed to land and was ordering the evacuation of those who were healthy and another part of the Blades were moving all the transformed ones to one space, so they could administer the antidote as soon as Pidge managed to create one.

And she did.

She was crying the whole time, because she had dismissed Lance’s idea of souls and ghosts, without any evidence she simply disregarded it as something that could never happen. But having her host Allura’s soul was an experience out of this world.

She could feel how deeply she felt for Lance. And how, if Pidge allowed her to, she could stay with Lance, even after her death, but if there was something, she will never allow was for her to have Lance.

She loved Lance.

And she wanted to have the opportunity to say that to him.

She didn’t want Allura to have that honor.

So, she came back and started processing the cure.

She had lost Hunk, but she refused to lose Lance too. It took her a few hours but the Blade had managed to get together all the people that needed the cure and she could give it to them in a small room. They just needed to inhale it.

As for the normal people, she decided to run a quick scan to see if they were really ok. So far, they seemed scared, some even traumatized since they saw family members and friends die poisoned by the candies.

It would take a while to restore their trust in human traditions again, but she was willing to do anything for that people.

And to do anything for Lance.

Lance was still in a state of shock after learning about Hunk’s death. Krolia had moved the body to give him a proper burial, as per human traditions, she had said in a complete serious tone.

-Lance- Pidge tried to get to him, but it was hard since he looked just so broken and sad. She even tried to use his flirting techniques on himself but the Cuban boy barely looked at her, her heart breaking with just how different he looked right now.

-Not now Pidge! I need to add Hunk to my altar- he said while carefully placing Hunk’s picture next to Allura’s in a very pitiful attempt of altar. Everyone near him could feel how important this was to the boy so they didn’t intrude any further, with the sole exception of Pidge.

-Lance! - she held him while big tears ran down her face. She understood the pain of losing Hunk. He was her friend too. -We might have lost Hunk, but you were right in something. Souls stay near, maybe his soul is still near us- she tried to make him smile.

-And I am sure that Hunk would hate to see you cry! He was so worried about you after Allura died, more than once he tried to come but his work made it impossible to come earlier. I offered since I can work pretty much in any place- she admitted, softly blushing.

-And the place I wanted to be was next to you. I wanted to be your support, but seems like I failed at it. I knew you were feeling down and never really addressed the issue, not even when it was obvious all the things that were bothering you- she said finally.

-It took me a complete bloody zombie apocalypse to realize how important you are to me- she said finally, looking at his eyes, seeing the sadness of losing yet again another loved one.

She would never say the simple words _“I love you”_ after seeing him in that state, but she did love him and she had promised Allura to look out for Lance. To take care of him, to love him in a way Allura would now never be able to do.

-You are important to me too, Pidgeon- Lance muttered, eyes red and now dry from his previous crying. He opened his arms, softly, inviting her in a warm embrace.

-I know I will never replace Allura, nor Hunk, but… Can you let me at least try? I want to be there for you- she said with the little courage she felt.

-…Are you asking _me_ to be _your_ partner? As in a _romantic_ partner? – the incredulous tone in his voice was all Pidge needed to take a deep breath and kiss him properly on the lips.

-Is that answer enough for you? – she was completely red at this point and she was well aware that it was strange for her to act so harshly but if she learned anything from when Allura took over her body was just how much Lance meant to her and how much she wanted him to notice.

-I…Yeah…If you are ok with being with me…- all he got back was a punch, which made him smile a little.

-Of course, I am ok with it being you. You know me better than anyone, and have been with me for all over a decade now. I can’t ask for a better partner than you- she said while a small cough was heard from the entrance, making her almost fall down her chair.

-Mullet! – he went running to him just to punch him for how he made them leave. -Never do that again! I thought we had lost you! – he was almost crying.

-Sorry, I just came to tell you that everyone is awake and want to thank Pidge for finding a cure in such a short amount of time- he looked at them with a big smile. -So… you two? – a slight tone of amusement in his tone.

-Yes! - Lance said with a big smile. Pidge was a great girl and she had recognized he was not dumb and even wanted to participate in his traditions since she now believed that some things might not be able to be explained by logic alone.

-Congratulations- he said honestly to Lance, while turning to look at Pidge, who had matured so much in such a short amount of time. -And my condolences to you, Pidge. Why Lance? - he tried to ask in a joking manner.

-I have always liked him, but he liked Allura. I supported them, since she was my friend. Now, she showed me that it was ok to like the boy that she previously liked, in a way I got her blessing- she said with a very gentle expression.

-She did? - That was the first time he heard about what had happened while Pidge was possessed by Allura.

-Yes, and she wanted you to be happy. Told me I could be that special person to you and gave me her blessing- she said red as a tomato, arms crossed, feeling a little uncomfortable since she was talking about feelings.

-Thank you Pidge, it was scary to see Allura in your body but for her to bless this relationship means the world to me- he admitted.

-Lance, you are going to make Pidge cry- Keith warned while enjoying how everything had returned to almost normal. A funeral was held for those who died and Kolivan decided to do a public execution to warn rebels as to what was going to happen if they did not follow the rules.

The Blade and allies were literally all over the universe. To get them would be easily done but since they had been given a second chance, he was going to see how many would be brave enough to even try to cross Kolivan.

-Promise me that next Halloween we will meet again- Lance asked everybody.

-Of course, as we will always do on Allura’s anniversary- Keith promised alongside Shiro, Coran and some members of the Blade, who were still new as to what Halloween really was.

-Happy Halloween- Pidge said to everyone while giving them candies. Which made everyone look at them cautiously. -Promise, this aren’t from our trick or treat…This were given by Shay. Seems like Hunk really wanted to surprise us during Halloween- she said with a big watery smile.

If they all ate the candies while silently crying, nobody commented on it.


End file.
